


Pine Lake Here We Come!

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Satan's Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Starsky and Hutch are packing for Pine Lake. A short, unedited, pre-"Satan's Witches" story.





	Pine Lake Here We Come!

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.  


#  **PINE LAKE HERE WE COME!**

#### Pre Satan's Witches

  


By Jacqueline (c)2001

"You wanna get that? ----- Hey!"

"Hmmm?"

"You wanna get that?"

A dimwitted, light blue gaze finds a slightly irritated crystal blue glare.

"**That!!!** That **case**, with the **bait**".

"Oh!"

"No, on your left. Your **left**, Starsk. No, the **other** left!"  
The crystal blue eyes rolling around in their sockets; a breath inhaled and held for a second, before being let out as a heavy sigh.

"Got it!" a not too bright, but satisfied smile on a face too boyish for a man in his mid thirties.

"And none too soon," a mumble coming from a slightly irritated blond.

"Huh? Whassat?"

"Nothing. Do we have everything now?"

"Hmm, I dunno. What do we gotta take? Don't we get stuff with the cabin?"

A tall blond stops in mid motion. Looks with a dulled expression in the direction of the only other living soul in his living room.  
  
"What do you **mean** 'don't we get stuff with the cabin'?"  
The question comes out hesitantly, as if the man who's asking it in reality doesn't want to open up this can of worms.

"**Stuff!** Ya know --- like uh, stocked fridge --- and uh --- uhm. Oh, c'mon **you** know, **stuff**! Campin' stuff!"

The dulled expression on the blond's face only increases. As if the he's is wondering '_Why me Lord?_'  
  
A soft, slightly irritated, tone  
"Starsky, we're going camping. We're going to use the Dobey's cabin. We're **not** staying at a four star hotel for crying out loud!"

"Well, maybe they've stocked up the fridge before they left?" the brunet, still sounding hopeful.

The blond, his weariness now bordering on serious chagrin, answers with hands on hips  
"Now, **why** would they do that? Huh? They're kind enough to let us use their cabin! You want them to provide us with food too?"

"Hospitality?" the curly haired novice on the subject of camping asks innocently.

"Oh for crying out loud! We'll get supplies on the way. Now come on, Starsk, let's get a move on. We were supposed to hit the road well over an hour ago!"

An apologetic gesture from the brunet.  
"Okay, okay --- let's get this show on the road."

The two young men leave the apartment, both packed with the blond's camping attributes and fishing gear.

The brunet, usually the last to pick the blond's wreck on wheels over his smooth, grand, powerful road gem, was the one who actually suggested they'd take the battered LTD, not wanting to risk a scratch on his treasured Torino.

Now, as they load their belongings into the bruised and rusty tan car, the brunet can't resist to stop for a while and look at his prized red and white power-tool.

The blond stops his actions as well, stands up straight and -- after studying his curly haired friend for a moment -- asks,  
"**Now** what? You changed your mind about the car?"

"Nah --- it's just ---"

"It's just **what**, Starsk? Just **what**?"

"Nothin'."

"Last chance to make up your mind, Starsk. My car or your --- tomato."

A glare, an insulted expression.  
"How far did ya say this cabin was again?"

"It's about a four hour drive, Starsk. It's up at Pine Lake. You know the ---"

"Ya really think that hunk a junk of yours can run for four hours straight without blowin' itself up?"

Another glare, from the blond now.  
  
The brunet quickly changes his expression to innocence while he says  
"We'll take the heap. Don't wanna damage my new tires on those crummy backroads you mentioned."

He then transfers the last of his belongings from the shiny red and white diamond to the tan rock on wheels. He proceeds to lock his treasure up securely and walks toward the LTD. Just a few steps removed from the passenger door he stops dead in his tracks and looks at his car.

The blond just finished locking the trunk of his car and notices his friend's hesitation.  
"What?"

"Well, maybe I oughtta ---"

"What, Starsk? **What**? You want to take the Torino after all?" the blond can't hide his irritation anymore.

Righteous indignation sounds in the brunet's voice.  
"No! I was just thinking maybe we oughtta drive by the station first so I can leave my car in the garage where she's safe, ya know ---".  
  
Blue eyes shifting across the blond's neighborhood as if he expects some car-jackers jumping out of nowhere ready to snatch his most prized possession off him.

The blond is locked in silence. All he can do is stare at the brunet. Internally he makes up his mind on whether to explode and rant a bit more at his friend or just let it go and get on the road. He decides to go for the last option.  
"Okay, if that will make you feel better, we'll drop your car off at the station."

"Really?" the brunet asks incredulously. He was expecting a rather long lecture on the safety of his blond companion's neighborhood.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Ya don't mind?"

"Starsky don't **push** it! I **said** it's okay so let's go!"

"Okay." The curly haired man skips back towards his car and gets in.

The men drive up to the police garage where the brunet deposits his car after which he joins the blond in the battered LTD.

"Okay. Are you done? Do you have everything? Did you do everything you needed to do?" the blond asks.

"Yep. You?"

"All set."

Two pairs of blue eyes find each other. The friends smile at one another.

"Okay, then it's 'Pine Lake, here we come'!" the blond exclaims enthusiastically before revving up the engine en route to the interstate.   
  
  


****************************************************************


End file.
